


Howling Thunder

by tozierzzz



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierzzz/pseuds/tozierzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the stories of all the Chimeras...all except for one. Josh Diaz. This story is a look into his life before and after his death and transformation from a human to a chimera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Niño!? Are you up yet? It's almost time for breakfast!" Marisol Diaz called to her son as she sat down at the kitchen table. 

Upstairs, her son stirred in his bed. Big black eyes fluttered open at the sound of his mother's voice, and Josh let out a tired groan of disapproval. He really had no desire to get up, get dressed or go to school but he knew the only way to get out of it was to pretend to be sick. That never seemed to end well. Instead of letting him sleep the "sickness" off his mom always insisted on staying home to care for him despite all his protests.

Mumbling an almost grouchy complaint, he crawled out of bed and stretched his limbs before heading into the bathroom. His eyes scrunched up as soon as he turned the light on and he squinted until they adjusted to the light.

Groggily, he brushed his teeth and washed his face before combing his hair. After his face looked presentable enough, he went back into his room and threw an outfit on. A pair of black pants and a striped blue and white shirt. Once he'd found a matching pair of shoes he grabbed his backpack, stuffed it with the stuff he needed for his classes and made his way downstairs.

His mom was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Her dark hair was swept up in its usual bun and her face mildly decorated with nude colored makeup. She was dressed in a navy blue pantsuit, and diamonds shimmered around her neck and dripped from her ears.

Smiling, he greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. "Buenos diaz mama."

"Good morning to you too, another late night?" She asked, eyes never leaving the newspaper in front of her. Nothing ever slipped past her, including how exhausted her son seemed and how late he had snuck into the house the previous night. "Anything special happen?"

"Nope." Was the simple answer as the teen poured himself some orange juice. "Just... another lonely night by myself in the library."

"Josh."

He sighed. Of course she saw right through that lie. He never was that good a liar, but his mother was like a seer. She knew all. Why she was do good at detecting everything was a complete mystery to him and sometimes he seriously couldn't stand it. "Okay, okay so...I might have gone to Sinema last night."

"Por amor de dios!" She nearly exclaimed, putting her newspaper down and giving him one of her infamous angry mom stares. "Joshua, I thought I told you that I don't like you going to that place."

"Mama but it's just--!"

"A club where people go to drink and do all kinds of drugs. It's not a good place for you, and I don't want you going back."

"There's no drugs allowed in Sinema and if you're under the drinking age they mark you so the bartenders know you're not allowed to drink. It's perfectly safe mama, how many times have I gone there and come back completely unharmed? Not once have I ever come home drunk or high. Have I?"

"Joshua--!"

"Have I?"

She frowned, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair. "No, you haven't but I just...I want you to be safe that's it. Beacon Hills is...a strange and dangerous place and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Smiling softly, he walked up behind her and enveloped her in his arms. He pressed a string of kisses against her cheek and gave her a light squeeze. "Nothing is gonna happen to me. If you want I'll start going with Vanessa. She's a year older and you know how protective she is, she's like a mini you."

They both chuckled and hesitantly she gave a small nod. "Alright, alright...if you promise to go with Veronica from now on then...I guess I'm okay with you going back. Just be careful okay? Please."

"I promise I'll be careful." After giving her another kiss on the cheek, he let go. "Thank you mama."

"Mhm, now go on to school. You're gonna be late."

"Okay, bye mama. Love you." Josh replied, giving her one last peck on the cheek before grabbing his keys and hurrying out the door.

..................

Josh frowned as he parked in the school parking lot. He felt bad about his little talk with his mom. Technically he hadn't lied, but...he hadn't told the complete truth either. There were plenty of nights where he'd gotten drunk, high or both at Sinema, he just didn't come home. He went to a friend's to sleep it off so his mom wouldn't know about it.

"Well...what she doesn't know won't kill her." He mumbled to himself, taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out the car. Didn't make him feel any less guilty.

His mom had it rough enough already, and he wasn't making it any easier on her either. She was a single parent raising a somewhat rebellious child and she was having issues with his asshole father. Now he was running around making her stress even more than she needed to.

He shook his thoughts away, sighing softly. As he made his way up to the school he was greeted by his two best friends, Vanessa and Duncan. They shared a smile before claiming one of his arms, hooking theirs with his and practically attaching themselves to him. Chuckling, they all made their way inside. 

Vanessa's caramel brown eyes searched the empty halls as they walked, the clicking of her heels echoing through the halls. She was dressed in a pretty strapless green dress, a blue jean jacket covering her shoulders and arms. Her cinnamon brown hair, which usually bounced on her shoulders, was wrapped up tight in a bun.

Duncan was dressed in his usual garb. Dark jacket, light shirt and dark pants. His messy hair stuck out in all directions. His eyes were big and hazely as usual. 

Josh smiled and rolled his eyes. "Why'd you guys wait for me? I texted you and told you I was gonna be late, now you're gonna be too."

"So what?" Vanessa said, waving his words off. "We have chemistry today. We had to make sure you were really coming and not ditching us again." 

Josh scoffed, raising a brow. "Um again? When have I ever ditched you two?" He demanded. "And incidents from last year don't count, so don't even try it."

A moment of silence passed and Josh gave a triumphant grin. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You guys always ditch me, not the other way around."

"Whatever, so you coming with us to Sinema tonight?" Duncan asked. "Rumor has it that tonight there's gonna be some hotties from Devenford prep there, and I want one."

Vanessa raised a brow, turning around to face her friend. "Duncan, I thought you were still chatting with that guy from your weightlifting class. What was his name Josh?"

"Lucas."

"Nah, he's too butch for me and he's not even that cute. He looks like John Cena's poop. Besides he's been talking to some other guy, he can have him."

Josh's eyes widened and he chuckled. "You're awful."

"I agree. How can you just pass up guys and move on so quickly?" Vanessa asked, leaning over to glance at him.

"You guys love me anyway, and believe it or not it's pretty easy Ness." Duncan mused, winking at her. "Seriously though Josh, you comin or not?"

"No lo sé...I kinda think we should find another hangout. My mom...she really doesn't like me going there, and I don't want to worry her anymore. I can't even leave the house at night without her freaking out."

"Um, what other hangout options do we have? The only other clubs in town are for people twenty one and up, and I'm no mood to bribe my cousin for another fake I.D. Hate to bust your balls, but Sinema is our only spot option bro."

"For once Duncan is right. There's nowhere else to go Josh. Besides, what do you expect? She's your mom, it's her job to worry." Vanessa replied, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"I just...you guys don't see how she is. She gets so scared for me I swear her hair turns white. I don't like doing that to her."

"Why would she worry?" Duncan asked. "You're with Vanessa and me all the time. I mean I'm no help to be honest, if anything I'm worse than you but Vanessa? Oh my god she's basically everybody's mom."

They all stopped when they reached their classroom, and Duncan and Vanessa let go of their friend. Josh reached for the door handle but froze mid way. With a sigh and shake of the head, he turned to them.

"I don't know guys...I'll think about it, but no promises okay?"

"Okay." Vanessa replied.

Duncan gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Think long and hard love."

After sharing a chuckle they all headed into the classroom. Their smiles faded when the entire class looked back at them as they entered. Awkwardly, they all shimmied into the room.

"Ah, the three musketeers. Late again I see." Mr. Ronca replied, getting their attention. 

Josh gave a sheepish little smile. "Sorry Mr. Ronca. Had a late night."

He smiled and motioned at the three empty desks in third row. "Why don't we take our seats so we can get started."

Nodding in agreement the trio quickly made their way to their usual seats. Josh in the middle desk, Vanessa on his right and Duncan on his left. As soon as they sat down, all three began searching their bags for the materials they needed for the class. Mr. Ronca turned to start his lesson, taking back the class' attention.

As he taught, Vanessa looked to Josh. He had his notebook out and was making an attempt to take notes, but his face was troubled. "Hey." She called softly, getting his attention. "Don't worry about Sinema. If you don't want to go then stay home. It's okay, we'll understand." 

A smile tugged at his lips, and he nodded. He could always count on her to be supportive. "Thanks Ness."

...................

Josh jumped in shock when he was jabbed in the side. He whirled around to see Duncan grinning down at him. A sigh of relief left him and he chuckled when the other wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Dios mio! Tienes miedo a la mierda de mí!"

"Hey, hey easy there tiger! I'm still learning spanish! I have no idea what you just said."

"You scared the shit out of me, what are you doing here? You're gonna miss your bus." 

Duncan let go of him and leaned up against the backseat door of his car. "Well, I'm not going home. At least not to my home, I'm going to yours. Now, come on amigo let's go! I call shotgun!" He exclaimed, running  around the car and hopping in on the passenger side.

Blinking in confusion, Josh got into the car and turned to Duncan. "Wait a minute, why are you coming home with me again?"

"Oh you know...reasons, now come on let's goooo!"

Josh raised a brow but obliged him. He puts his keys in the ignition, revved up the engine, pulled out the driveway and drove off. 

......................

"I'm always so envious of your room, it's way bigger than mine." Duncan whined, jumping onto the bed. "You probably don't even use this big ass bed for any fun. Have you even broken in this bed yet?"

"Yes, for your information, I have. Now remind me again why you came home with me."

"Because...I want you to screw me. Right here, right now. Come on Sasquatch let's see how big that package is!"

"Duncan!" Josh exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. 

He chuckled, waving him off and sitting up on his elbows. "I'm just kidding jeez. I'm here because I'm going to help you with your outfit for tonight."

"Outfit? Outfit for what?"

"For Sinema. You're going Josh."

"Duncan--!"

"No, you're going. I need you tonight! Who's going to watch the bathroom door for me while I blow random guys I just met?"

Dark brown eyes rolled, and Josh plopped down on the bed next to him. "Ness can do that."

"She can, but she won't! You know how she gets, she'll just try to talk me out of it and give me one of those motherly lectures on how loveless sex is wrong."

Josh laughed softly. He knew that he was exactly right, but it didn't make him want to go clubbing tonight. The last thing he wanted to do was wait outside a bathroom while he got some guy off.

Sighing, he nodded. "Fine I'll go but I'm not gonna sit and guard the door while you do the nasty. If I go tonight, you'll have to behave."

Duncan groaned. "No eres divertido...fine! Beggars can't be choosers I guess." He jumped up off the bed and moved over to Josh's closet, pulling it open. "Now...let's pick out a nice sexy outfit for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Josh groaned after downing another shot, shaking his head before turning to the dance floor. He immediately smiled when his eyes found Duncan. He looked great, but he never settled for anything less than perfect so it didn't come as a surprise. His clothes hugged his small but muscular frame perfectly, showing off his rear and torso. 

His friend seemed to be lost in his own little paradise, and Josh couldn't say he blamed him. He was trapped between good looking two studs, one brunette and the other blonde and both from Devenford. Duncan didn't mind one bit, in fact he was loving his current predicament. The trio put everyone else to shame, shaking and grinding against one another looking just like the horny teens in the movies and music videos. 

"Well...looks like our little Duncan got his wish." Vanessa replied as she slid into the seat next to him.

Josh gave her a small smile. She looked like a million bucks. Dressed in a skin tight black and white skirt and halter top. She was a couple inches taller than normal thanks to her black stilettos. Her hair bounced on her shoulders, and make up accenting her face perfectly. With a teasing grin, he blew a kiss at her.

"En buen estado." He purred with a wink.

Vanessa grinned. "No idea what you just said, but I'm gonna assume it was a compliment and just say thank you."

"Dios mio! I swear you and Duncan are lying to me when you say you're learning how to speak spanish."

"Hey, it's a difficult language and it takes time to learn. We all didn't have smart parents who had us learn two different languages growing up!"

Dark brown eyes rolled, and Josh turned his attention to his glass. His finger lightly circled the rim and he let out a bored sigh. "Well...Duncy usually gets what he wants one way or another." 

Frowning, she turned to him. He wasn't wrong, but something was wrong with the tone he used. Lightly, she gripped his shoulder. "Hey...you okay? Duncan didn't force you to come tonight or anything like that did he?" 

He met her eyes for a split second before returning his attention to the glass. "Nah don't be ridiculous Ness he wouldn't do anything like that. I just...can't help but feel like I shouldn't be here."

Gently, Vanessa took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Josh, maybe you should head on home. I don't want you to be here if it's gonna be a..."

Her voice trailed off and Josh looked at her with confused eyes. "Ness? What's wrong?" He asked, nudging her shoulder with his own.

A smile slowly tugged at Vanessa's lips and she leaned in closer. "There is a tall and very sexy glass of water on the dance floor eyeing you right now." She whispered, nodding over at the dance floor.

Josh followed her eyes and when they found what she was looking at they immediately widened. Sure enough there was a guy on the opposite side of the dance floor glancing his way. The boy was...godlike. A tall and muscular dirty blonde with soft blue eyes to die for. He was practically oozing sex appeal.

He seemed to notice a pair of eyes on him, and looked back at Josh. Blue eyes met dark brown and a smirk tugged at the tall boy's lips. Josh felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flush pink. 

Shyly, he looked away from him and down at his feet. "Oh my god Ness...he's..he's--!"

"Totally checking you out! Go over there and talk to him!"

"Are you crazy!? He's drop dead gorgeous and I'm--!"

"Smokin hot! Get your ass over there and show him that those hips don't lie!" Vanessa urged, giving him a rather rough shove in the boy's direction. "Treat yourself!"

Blushing furiously, Josh looked back at her with an almost panicked expression. "I don't...I can't!" He murmured. "This isn't some regular old junior or sophomore! This guy...he's really hot!"

Vanessa shook her head. "Josh, don't be such a--! Oh! Oh my god!" She nearly squealed, yanking Josh back to her side. "He's coming over here!"

"What!?" He cried, looking over and seeing that she wasn't lying. The handsome stranger was wading his way through the crowd, hungry eyes focused on them. Panicked, he turned back to his friend. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! Ness, I can't do this! I can't--!" 

She cut him off with a rather harsh jab in the ribs with her elbow. "Yes you can, stop being such a wuss. I've seen you flirt with plenty of guys." 

"This one is different!"

Her eyes rolled and she waved his words away. "Oh, please!" 

"I'm serious!"

"Shh! He'll hear you!"

"Ness!"

"Shhh!"

"But--!"

"Hi."

Time seemed to stop as the tall and sexy stranger spoke, his lips drawn in a flirty smile. Both Vanessa and Josh look at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Vanessa opened her mouth to speak, but no words would form.

Wouldn't have mattered though because his dreamy blue eyes were focused on one thing. Josh. They practically twinkled with an obvious attraction, and he licked his lips. Slowly he took a step closer to him, looking somewhat surprised when he didn't tower over him. 

That was only natural, since he was probably a good six foot three. Of course he was used to being a lot taller than everyone else, but Josh wasn't average height either. He himself stood at an impressive six feet.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, holding his hand like a gentleman leading his lady.

"He'd love to!" Vanessa, suddenly finding her voice, exclaimed before Josh even had time to think up a response. With an almost mischievous grin, she pushed her friend into the other's arms. "Have fun you two."

As he was led away to the floor, Josh threw a glare over his shoulder at Vanessa. His eyes, dark with anger, sent a shiver worthy message.

I'll get you back for this. 

Vanessa ignored the look and merely smiled at him. Tauntingly she waved them away and blew him a kiss, mouthing a teasing good luck for extra measure.

Josh growled softly, and turned back to the guy leading him away. His heart stopped when he was suddenly in a sea of gyrating bodies, facing a sexy six foot gift from up above. He felt his cheeks burning up again and stood awkwardly in the crowd.

Mortified beyond belief, Josh rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, but I'm uh...I'm not much of a--!"

"Dancer?" The other finished with a charming smirk. "Don't worry, just follow my lead." He whispered, wrapping an arm around Josh's waist and pulling him flush against his body.

"Name's Brett by the way." He whispered in his ear, slowly moving his body. Gently, he took Josh's arms and wrapped them around his own waist.

"Josh."

"Well, nice to meet you Josh. So I know you said you're not much of a dancer but... are you even going to try moving your body or are you just gonna stand there?" Brett teased, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Blushing, he looked away and tried to form a response. All he managed to do was stumble over his words. 

Brett grinned down at him. "You're adorable for a six foot tall guy with a bulky figure. You know that?"

Smiling softly, he met his beautiful blue gaze. "I'm not...bulky and I'm sorry...I'm really not usually like this. I've never been the shy type but then again I'm usually not hit on by a guy as sexy as you either. I guess I'm trying to say is...I'm just not used to it is all."

"Hn. Well..." He leaned in slowly, reaching up and thumbing his bottom lip. "It's good to know that the attraction isn't one sided. No need to be shy though...I don't bite. Not unless you want me to."

His tone sent a shiver down Josh's spine and he smiled. "Let's dance."

......................

Vanessa raised a brow as Duncan quickly ran up to him all giggly and smiley. "What in the world are you so giddy about?" She inquired, taking his hand when he reached out to her.

"Oh, no reason just got the blowjob of my life in the bathroom!" He practically squealed.

She nodded, lightly tapping his hand. "Ew."

Ignoring her response, Duncan looked around still smiling. "Where's Joshie? He deserves to know of my great victory tonight!"

Her smile quickly returned and Vanessa nodded over to where their friend was in the middle of a very heated dance with a guy as tall and handsome as a god. Duncan's jaw dropped to his knees, and he crossed his arms.

A sharp gasp left Duncan and he glared in their direction. "That...that lucky little bitch!"

Vanessa chuckled, raising a brow at his sudden venom. "What's wrong? You were so happy a second ago. What about your little victory--!"

"Screw my lousy blowjob! Josh is dancing with a guy that looked like he was sculpted by Zeus and Poseidon themselves! He's hotter than both of my guys combined! How come he always manages to out do me! He doesn't even try, the hot guys just come running to him. What do you think it is about him? I'm blaming it on those perfect lips of his!"

"Oh, stop it. You should be happy for him, they seemed to be quite enamored with each other. They've been dancing like there's no one else in here for forever, and he makes Josh laugh and blush. It's kinda cute really."

Duncan gave a pouty little huff and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I'm totally jealous..."

Gently, she pat his cheek. "Don't worry love. One day your Prince will come." 

Hazel eyes rolled and looked up at her. "Oh, please this isn't the Disney universe. I'm not Snow White."

"With the way you easily give it up, you could have fooled me." She retorted.

Another gasp. Duncan leaned his head up and gave her a look of false surprise. "Rawr." He mewled, making a scratching motion her way before they shared a hearty little chuckle.

.....................

"I can't believe you got his number!" Duncan just about shouted, turning to glare at Josh in the backseat. "What's his name?!"

"Brett." The other boy sighed out dreamily, staring out the window and watching the trees as the breezed past them.

He wasn't very easily impressed by other guys, but there was something about Brett. Something different. He was funny, handsome, smart and he made Josh feel some kind of way. It wasn't something he could explain, but he definitely wanted to see more of him. Words couldn't describe how elated he was when Brett took a pen and messily scribbled his digits on the inside of his palm.

"Look at his face Ness!" Duncan exclaimed. "One night of dancing and he's head over heels. What is this Cinderella?" 

"Oh, leave him alone Duncan." Vanessa replied, keeping her eyes on the road. "You're just mad cause you didn't get to him first. So Josh, do you guys have another rendezvous?"

"Hm?" He murmured, looking away from the mirror. "What?"

"Do you guys have a date Cinderella?" Duncan repeated, looking back to hear what his response was.

Slowly, he nodded the dreamy look returning to his face. "Yeah, but it's nothing big just a movie at his place this weekend." 

"Ooooooh." Both Vanessa and Duncan cooed before sharing a laugh.

"Think we should get him some condoms just in case Ness?" Duncan teased, nudging her.

She giggled before nodding. "I think so, just to be on the safe side." 

Brown eyes rolled and Josh stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't be ridiculous. We've only known each other for a couple hours. Besides it's just a movie, that's it."

Duncan giggled. "Yeah...it always starts that way..."


	3. Chapter 3

A feeling of confusion and terror struck Josh as he wandered through an unfamiliar forest, vision clouded by a thick grey mist rolling in. His clothes were drenched despite no signs of precipitation or water anywhere, and a deep rumble vibrated in his throat almost like a growl. It didn't even sound human. His canines throbbed and felt...longer for some reason.

He looked down at his hands and his eyes went wide. His nails they were...longer and sharp, like talons. The shock was soon replaced with pain as his canines began to throb once again. It soon traveled from his teeth to his head and suddenly a terrible ringing filled his head.

Crying out, he fell to his knees clutching his aching head. He screamed in agony, but perhaps the scariest thing of all was...it sounded like a roar. A roar so feral and loud it sent a shudder down his own spine.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and storm clouds rolled in above, hiding the moon and stars. As he roared lightning struck a few feet away, striking a tree and knocking it over. The more he continued his cries, the more lightning appeared until finally it struck him.

His eyes squeezed shut, and he felt a surge of power course through his veins. He roared again, this time louder and with more ferocity. He threw his head back, roaring and feeling live with pure unadulterated power.

...................

"Niño!?"

Josh was jerked back into reality by two hands grabbing him by the arms. His eyes went wide and darted around sleepily. He found himself in the kitchen, standing in front of the back door and nearly reaching for the doorknob. He turned and his eyes soon landed on his mother, who was dressed in her nightgown with her hair loose on her shoulders. A relieved expression was on her face, and she took his hands.

"Oh honey, I thought we nipped this sleepwalking issue in the butt." She murmured softly, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Nodding softly, he allowed his mother to guide him back to his room. He hadn't slept walked in years, not since he was in sixth grade. Upon reaching his room, he crawled back into his bed and looked up at his mother.

"Lo siento mama..." He mumbled, reaching out to her.

Marisol took her son's hand and kissed his palm. "Està bien. Just try to go back to sleep mijo."

He nodded and released her hand. A smile tugged at his lips when his mother gave him one last kiss before leaving.

Josh glanced at his alarm clock, which read four thirty two. He could hardly believe that he had slept walked his way to the kitchen. He hadn't done that in years, why had it come back now and why did he get the feeling that if his mother hadn't found him he'd be on his way to the woods?

Shivering, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

.....................

"What do you mean you were in the kitchen?" Vanessa inquired as she searched her locker for her biology book.

"I mean, I literally slept walked my way into the kitchen." Josh repeated, fiddling with the straps of his backpack. "It was so weird, when my mom woke me up I was standing in front of the back door. The craziest thing about it all is...I honestly think that if she hadn't woke me up I would have walked right out the door."

Vanessa nodded, grabbing her book and closing her locker. "Hm...that does sound pretty weird. I didn't even know you had a sleepwalking problem." She replied, tucking her book under her arm.

"I mean I haven't done it in years and even then, I never went into the kitchen. I always went to the basement and curled up by the dryer."

"Why?" She asked, looking up and meeting his eyes.

He shrugged. "No idea, but my mom used to say that I would always mumble about being cold. Maybe I was just trying to get warm, but I just think this is all very strange."

"Well, maybe it's temporary. Don't read too much into it, it was only one night. It's not like it's back completely. Besides you have more important things to obsess about, like that date you have in two days."

For the first time that morning he managed a smile, and rolled his eyes. "You and Duncan will just not let this go will you?"

"No, and speaking of Duncan..."

Josh turned and was immediately greeted by a pair of twinkling hazel eyes and a smile that could charm the pants off the devil. "Sup sluts!?" Duncan mused, slipping in between his two friends.

"So...guess what I got!"

"An STD?" Vanessa offered innocently.

Glaring, he stuck his tongue out at her. "No you asshat. I got this!" He mused, holding up a small bag of little white tablets.

LSD.

Vanessa gasped and Josh's eyes went wide. "I thought we should celebrate our little Joshie finally finding a guy worth a damn."

"He's only worth a damn in your eyes cause you wanna screw him." Vanessa mumbled. "And put those away before you get us arrested dumbass."

"Whatever." He nearly snapped, shoving the bag into his backpack. "So you guys in or out tonight?" Duncan asked, grinning like he just won the lottery.

Josh looked uncertain. "Where are gonna--!"

"My house. My mom is going out if town tonight for some sort of business trip, and my dad doesn't get back from London for another three days."

Vanessa smiled brightly. "Count me in then."

"Josh? What about you?"

He looked up at them, and soon his lips were spread in a smile too. "I'm in."

......................

"Okay, so what exactly are we supposed to do for this history project, because I'm completely lost." Duncan replied as he walked behind Josh.

Chuckling, the other turned over his shoulder to look at him. "You're not lost, you just weren't paying any attention. As always. We got a paper explaining the whole thing, just read it later on."

Josh halted his steps, causing Duncan to stop too. "Alright, I'm going to the library to find some research books."

"Okay love." Duncan took his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Remember my house. Tonight. Eight thirty. Don't be late."

Rolling his dark brown eyes, Josh nodded and released his hands. "I got it, I got it. See you later." He assured him, heading off in the direction of the library.

Upon reaching the double doors of the library, he pulled them open and stepped inside. Without warning a dizzying and almost nauseous feeling took over and he stumbled, falling to the ground with a groan.

He looked up and dark eyes widened. This wasn't the library. He was standing in some kind of dark tunnel filled with smoke and fog, blurring his vision. The entire place reeked of chemicals. An echoing drip sounded throughout spasmodically accompanied by some kind of weird staticky sound.

"What the hell?" He murmured.

"Joshua." A weird distorted voice called in the distance, making his skin crawl. It was dark and followed by strange staticky and clicking sounds.

In an almost panicked manner, he searched around only to find nothing and no one around him. He shivered, continuing to search with fear filled eyes. What the hell was this place?

"Joshua." The voice beckoned again. "Joshua."

Part of him wanted to cry out, but the other part forced him to keep his mouth shut. He'd seen enough horror movies to know what would happen if he answered the strange call.

Suddenly an iron tight grip locked around his bicep, yanking him out of his thoughts. He turned and felt his blood run cold. A tall and masked man stood behind him, one hand locked around his arm and the other holding a cane. Oddly enough, Josh could have sworn the man blurred, like static. His head tilted downwards so it looked like he was facing the terrified teen. After a moment of eye contact, the man turned away and dragged him down the tunnel.

Confused and scared out of his mind, Josh's first instinct was to fight. He struggled, desperately trying to free his arm. It was no use, and the strange man painfully tightened his grip and pulled him along.

Josh gave a cry of pain, trying desperately to free himself to no avail. Tears filled his eyes as he was forcefully led down the tunnel to a hidden door. It slid open as they came closer, and once they were inside it slid shut once again.

Brown eyes grew to enormous proportions at the sight of what lay on the other side. Some sort of...fucked up laboratory. Large glass pillars filled with strange green liquid and one of them even had a...a person inside. Scientific tools and surgeon supplies were scattered all over the room, and the smell of chemicals was even stronger inside.

The masked man forced him onto a gurney and strapped him in. Just as he was about to begin struggling two other masked figures approached, one holding a rather large syringe filled with growing violet blue liquid.

Squirming in fear, he looked up at the three masked freaks. His huge dark eyes stared into empty holes. "P..please...please don't--!"

His own scream interrupted his pleas as the syringe was plunged deep into his left ear. Oddly enough the liquid was cold but it burned as it ran through his eardrum. A strangled cry left him as he began to spasm and jerk, but it melted into the same bone chilling roar he had heard in his dream.

It felt as if a lightning bolt had struck him and filled him with a thousand bolts of electricity. He felt his fists clench and suddenly the lights literally began to explode around them. He squeezed his eyes shut and roared again, his body beginning to thrash violently.

A bone chilling voice suddenly announced, "Your condition...improves."

.....................

" _Josh!?_ _**JOSH!?**_ " Vanessa nearly screamed, grabbing her friend by the arm.

He screamed in shock, eyes flying open and body jerking in his chair. Confused and still shaken from his nightmare, he frantically searched for his surroundings. To his immense surprise and relief he was sitting at a table in the library, but instead of sunlight streaming in through the window moonlight flowed in instead.

Unable to stop panting in sheer terror and panic, he continued to search around the room with lost eyes until Duncan grabbed him by the face and made him focus on him instead. Tear filled dark eyes met wide concerned hazel, and seemed to ground Josh back into reality.

"Hey! Josh? Estàs bien? Huh?" He asked worriedly, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. "Te has hecho daño?"

The question was ignored as Josh tried to regain his composure. Slowly but surely his harsh panting died down and tears began to well in his eyes. Vanessa immediately pulled him into her arms, which he welcomed and quickly returned the embrace. He sobbed into her shoulder, clutching onto her shirt as if his life depended on it. Duncan rubbed circles into his back lightly and spasmodically ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"We were so worried when you didn't answer our texts or calls." Duncan murmured. "It only got worse when we stopped by your house and saw you weren't there. Nearly gave us a goddamn heart attack."

"I told him the last place I left you was at the library." Vanessa chimed in, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "So we rushed here to see if you were still here and...we found you just sitting here screaming."

Without warning she released him and hopped onto her feet. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you home."

Duncan followed suit, standing up and offering his hand to Josh. He smiled when it was taken and helped him to his feet. Josh's legs wobbled almost violently and he shook his head, harshly grabbing hold of his friend's arms.

"No."

"What do you mean no Josh?" Vanessa nearly demanded. "We need to get you--!"

" _NO!_ " He immediately exclaimed, making both his friends jump. He looked back and forth between them before a shaky smile spread across his face. "I...I don't want to go home...I want...I want a distraction."

  
.....................

"Josh? Josh!? Come on Sasquatch get up!" Vanessa called, kicking his leg.

He groaned and dark eyes fluttered open. They immediately widened at the sight of his friend. She was completely naked, her hair was a rat's nest and colorful scribbles decorated her flushed skin along with a string of dark hickeys running up her neck and across her collarbone.

"Que demonios?" He murmured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before getting his first good look at her. A dumb grin spread across his face and he chuckled. "Wh..what the hell--!"

"Hey! I'd get a good look at yourself before you start teasing buddy." She warned, face tightening with a rather serious expression.

His smile slowly died away and his eyes traveled down to his own body. He was just as naked as she was and covered in just as many if not more hickeys too. They were all over his abdomen and even on the inside of his thighs. To his disgust two used condoms rested on his chest, some of the contents spilling onto him.

"Oh my god...ew. What the hell happened?" He whined, groaning as he pushed them away. He looked up at her, eyes wide with curiosity. "Did we...did we have sex last night?"

"Well...considering the fact that we're both in the nude and covered in...bodily fluids and I'd say it's safe to say yes we did. It's more of a threesome though because Duncan--!"

As if on cue the smaller boy sat up on the other side of the bed, rising like a zombie. He was in the same messy and shameful condition as both of his friends, only he didn't really seem to mind. He gave them both a ridiculous smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"So...what's all this?" He asked, motioning at them. "Did we have a party together last night or what?"

Josh laid back on the bed, covering his eyes with both his hands. "Unfortunately, yes we did and I call first dibs on the shower."

"No way, it's my house!" Duncan immediately protested, but Josh was already up and moving.

"Use the bathroom in the basement." He stated simply, opening the bathroom door and heading inside. He kicked the door closed behind him, pretending not to hear Duncan's whines and complaints on the other side.

Grinning, he drew back the curtains and turned the shower on. He made the water so hot that stream began to roll in and fogged up the medicine cabinet's mirrored doors. Before he stepped into the shower, he wiped the steam off the mirrored to get a good look at himself.

Almost instantly he wishes he hadn't. Looking back at him was a sex high and drug abusing party animal that he hardly recognized. Last night must have been ridiculously intense but he'd never know the full extent of what happened because he couldn't remember it all. He highly doubt Vanessa and Duncan would remember every detail either.

Sighing, he moved to get into the shower but halted as he noticed something strange. The hickeys covering his body...they were slowly disappearing. The dark bruises went from an aggressive purple to a soft and odd yellow before simply vanishing.

Terrified out of his mind, he rubbed his face and took a few deep breaths. "What the hell is happening to me..."


	4. Chapter 4

Josh stared up at the ceiling of Duncan's bedroom. His body felt a little crushed underneath the weight of both his friends, who were lounging comfortably on him. Vanessa was lying sprawled over his legs and Duncan had his head resting on his stomach. Although he was somewhat comfortable physically, his mind was a jumbled mess.

His thoughts raced to a thousand different places, but there was one thought that continued to resurface. He still had a date tonight with Brett, the hot guy from Sinema, but there was just one problem. He didn't really want to go anymore. A lot had happened since then, and things were still happening. Strange things. Bad strange things like the sleepwalking and miraculous healing but he was starting to do some other things that just weren't normal.

"Guys...I think I should cancel my date with Brett." He announced softly.

Vanessa and Duncan both froze, looked up from their phones and turned to him. Their eyes were wide and filled with both shock and confusion. They shared a look before turning back to face their friend.

"Honey...why would you do that? I mean, you seemed to like him so much and he made you so happy. I mean I've never seen you so...flirty and smiley with a guy before." Vanessa inquired. "Why cancel your date, don't you like him?"

Josh gave a casual shrug looking down at the floor. "It's not that I don't like him, because I do like him. I like him a lot but I just...I have a really bad feeling about it."

"Why?" Duncan asked before groaning softly. "This isn't about the sex jokes is it? Because I was seriously just kidding, You know I'm not going to think less of you if you don't bang him on the first--!"

"It's not that, I just...I have a hunch that something bad is going to happen. I can't explain it, but I just don't want to risk it. That's all..."

"Now that's just stupid, no offense. You can't just cancel a date because you think something is going to happen. If everyone thought that way we'd all be single. Come on Joshie, what is up with you lately? First you don't want to go to Sinema, then you restart your sleepwalking issue, next you have a spazz attack in the library and now this? Are you on some new drug that you're not telling us about or something?" Duncan accused.

"No! I just have a bad feeling--!"

"Yeah well you've been having a lot of bad feelings lately." Vanessa intervened, throwing him a concerned look. "Seriously Josh...is something going on that we don't know about?"

"No!" He exclaimed, huffing out in frustration. "Just...ugh forget it and why'd you tell Duncan about the sleepwalking? I told you that in confidence." Josh replied, glaring at Vanessa.

"So you weren't going to tell me?!" The brunette boy cried, sitting up and glaring at him. His eyes actually shining with shock and hurt. "Dick move."

"I only told him because we almost lost you yesterday!" Vanessa fired back defensively. "I thought you fell asleep and walked your ass into the woods! You could have gone anywhere and we might have never seen you again, so excuse the hell outta me."

"You're not excused. God...I thought you guys would be supportive and understanding. Isn't that what best friends are supposed to be?" Josh nearly snapped, turning so he was facing away from them.

There was a huff of breath and he felt the bed shift and bounce as someone made their way over to him. Vanessa's small arms wrapped around his torso from behind and she kissed his shoulder.

"We're just worried about you...that's all. You're not acting like yourself and honestly...its kinda scary. You've never acted this way before. We don't know what to do, or how to react we just...we just want you to be okay." She whispered to him, giving him a light squeeze.

Sighing, he turned to face her and lightly pressed their foreheads together. "Do you think I'm any less scared? I know I'm acting strangely but...something weird is going on and I'm just trying to get through it."

"Well what do you think we're here for? To just stand on the sidelines and look pretty? You know we're always here for you when you need us Josh."

He smiled lowly, contemplating whether or not he should throw all his cards on the table. He knew that Vanessa meant well, but...would she honestly believe him if he were to tell her that he was healing miraculously or seeing and hearing things that he shouldn't be? As open minded as she was he just didn't think that she would go for it, and he wouldn't blame her either. Only a crazy person would believe it, hell Josh wasn't even sure if _he_ believed it yet. 

So instead he settled for a simple kiss to her temple and a false smile. He took her hands in his own and kissed her palms. "I know Ness...I know." 

Smiling sympathetically, Duncan quickly crawled over to his friends and joined their loving embrace. Lovingly, he nuzzled Josh before looking up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry too Joshie...I just want my baby to be okay."

Brown eyes rolled but the tall teen managed to crack a smile. "Baby? Duncan, I'm older than you by four months and twelve days."

"Shhhhh." Duncan murmured, pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't spoil the moment."

Chuckling, the trio all shared a hug that ended with Vanessa and Duncan cuddling Josh in their arms. He cherished the feeling of being squished between his two best friends. Love practically radiated from them and Josh basked in the warm glow of it.

"I love you guys." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

"We love you too Sasquatch." Vanessa mused back.

He huffed, giving her a fake pout. "Why do you guys call me that? Seriously, I'm not even that tall."

Duncan and Vanessa shared a look before a matching grin broke across their faces. "Yes you are."

.........................

"Joshua, is that you?" Marisol called from the living room as couch, turning down the tv and sitting up.

Josh immediately cringed, cursing internally at the fact that she'd heard the door open. He had really hoped that she wouldn't be home. "Yeah mom."

"Front and center. _**Now.**_ "

Sighing, he made his way into the living room where she waited. Her favorite royal blue robe clung to her, and her raven hair fell down to her shoulders. Brown eyes burned with an obvious anger, the fact that her gaze didn't burn right through him was a miracle in itself.

"Where the hell were you last night?" She demanded, glaring at him.

He shuffled his feet, knowing that right now lying to her wasn't the best idea. She'd see right through it and it'd only anger her further, so he cleared his throat and met her furious dark eyes.

"I was at Duncan's." He said simply.

She nodded, but her anger didn't disappear. "Duncan's...and just what was going on there that was so important that you couldn't come home or call to at least tell me where you were?"

"I...nothing, we just lost track of time and before I knew it was--!"

"Oh, please!" She exclaimed, making him jump in surprise. "Don't give me that Josh! You know I've just about had it with all these lies you've been telling me lately! I get that you're a teenager and that right now you're all about privacy and rebellion but honestly!? This is just downright ridiculous and I've had enough!"

Josh looked at the ground, flinching away when her voice began to increase in volume. He couldn't even find any words to say to her. He knew that right now nothing would appease her, so there was no point in even trying.

"Go to your room." She ordered lowly. "And until you can tell me the truth, you're grounded. No Sinema, no Vanessa's house and no Duncan's house. You go to school and then you come right back here afterwards. Is that clear?"

"Yeah..."

"Excuse me?"

Josh sucked in a quiet breath, gritting his teeth. He knew she was angry, but he didn't know she was _**that**_ angry. "Yes ma'am." He quietly corrected.

Almost desperate to escape her anger and wrath, he turned and quickly hurried up the steps and to his room. He lightly shut the door before turning and throwing himself onto his bed. Now there was really no hope for his date with Brett, and he didn't even know how he was going to explain it to him either.

Sighing in aggravation he crawled underneath his covers and curled up. He snuggled into his pillow, gripping his lightly before allowing his eyes to slip shut. A soft exhale left him as he allowed himself to give into slumber.

.........................

When his eyes opened Josh found himself at the bottom of a rather deep hole. He was stark naked and caked in dirt, twigs and leaves. If anybody were to see him right now they'd probably mistake him for some stupid nature loving freak.

He looked up and found that surprisingly he could see a dark night sky full of twinkling stars and dark indigo clouds gently wisping by. With a strength he didn't know he had, he leapt out of the hole and fell onto his knees. Slowly he rose to his full height and took in his surroundings.

Oddly it didn't feel like he was in control of his body. He hadn't willed his body to move, and yet he began walking away from the hole anyway. His eyes darted around as he moved, almost feral like and curious like an animal would. An odd smell suddenly filled his nostrils, something familiar but foreign too. The scent was so strong he could taste it on his tongue, and it brought back some bad memories.

The time he and his mom had gotten into a bad car accident when he was a kid. The way his heart raced and blood turned cold. How he'd hung onto his seatbelt so tight that his knuckles had turned white and it felt like the bile rising in his throat was going to escape. It was a feeling everyone knew.

Fear.

A twig snapped nearby and he turned just in time to see a squirrel rush by. It darted right up a tree, masking itself in the branches and trees. It's heart pounded in its chest as it tried to make itself disappear, lying down on a branch and letting it's beady eye search around frantically.

Realization hit him like a moving truck and his eyes snapped to the rodent. That's where the scent of fear was coming from. The squirrel!

Josh tilted his head and approached the tree, each step making the squirrel twitch in paranoia. A soft little whine escaped it as he continued to come closer until finally the tiny rodent sprung up and raced farther up the tree.

Disappointment filled the teen although he didn't really understand why. After shooting one more look at the tree and getting no glimpse of the small animal, he began to walk away. A tiny echo of fear still hung in the air, growing fainter and fainter until it finally disappeared.

He continued his stroll through the forest, not knowing what his goal was exactly. His steps halted abruptly when another smell hit his nose. This one was oddly familiar but alien too.

It reminded him of the very first time he had come to Beacon Hills and the first time he'd laid eyes on Scott McCall. The guy was probably one of the hottest guys he'd ever seen, in a weird kind of adorable way.

Attraction.

Why would he be smelling that? Confused, he looked around but found nobody. Except a pair of striking blue eyes in the distance. They seemed to almost glow in the dark forest. Twigs began to snap as the figure walked into the light, revealing their identity. To Josh's immense shock...it was Brett. He was standing tall and proud...and naked.

"O..oh my god!" He whispered, averting his eyes with a deep blush.

The scent of attraction grew with each step that the taller teen took, and it seemed to surround him like a cloud. Josh jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist and he looked up, his brown eyes meeting Brett's crystal blue.

"B..Brett what are you--!"

His sentence was interrupted by a hand grabbing his rear. He jumped and a sharp gasp left him. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and a little excitement. He opened his mouth to speak, but the taller teen immediately smashed their lips together.

The kiss was rough and bruising, leaving them both hungry for more. Josh gasped but allowed himself to give into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Brett's neck. He moaned softly, feeling the other's hands travel all over him, squeezing and caressing him.

"Brett..." He breathed out, voice hushed but urgent.

He felt the other smile and move in closer to his neck. Brett inhaled deeply before pressing a few kisses along his neck.

"Warm." He marveled softly, his hands traveling up his back and into his hair. "You're so warm...and sweet..."

Josh sucked in a soft breath, allowing his head to tilt back slightly in order to give the other more access to his skin. He ran his hands through the other's soft and curly hair, gripping it tightly with a shocked hiss when the other bit down on his neck.

"Ouch!" He murmured, pulling Brett away from his body. Their eyes met and Josh moved his hands to grip his neck. "Why'd you--!"

"You're becoming one of them..." Brett replied, eyes slowly widening with what looked to be fear. "And now they'll be coming after you..."

Confused, Josh took a step toward him only to watch the other take two steps away. He reached out for him, but Brett suddenly wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. His crystal blue eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Brett, what are you talking about? Come on, you're starting to scare me. What am I becoming?" Josh asked, lost and feeling a bit afraid. "Who's coming after me? Brett what is going on?"

Brett opened his mouth and though he whispered it was as if he was speaking right into Josh's ear. "Chimera."

.......................

Josh bolted upright in his bed with a gasp that sounded like he hadn't taken a breath in days. His skin was slicked with sweat and his heart jumbled in his chest. He huffed and gasped, gripping his chest. As he tried to come down from the aftershocks of his nightmare his thoughts raced back to the word Brett had uttered just before he'd woken up.

"Chimera?" He whispered, still breathing heavy. "What the hell is a chimera?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this update is really late, but no worries this story isn't being discontinued! Sorry for the incredibly long wait but stay tuned!


End file.
